At present, the electronic cigarette case in the market can be opened by 2 means: one is by manual labour, i.e., opening the case completely by hand without any flicking mechanism; the other is by an automatic opening spring mechanism, i.e., opening the case by the elastic force of the spring mounted on the rotating axis of the case lid. The former one has a defect that the case can't be opened or closed automatically by a flicking mechanism, thus being inconvenient. The later one adopts an automatic opening spring mechanism to provide the power for opening, but the structure is complex and it cannot open and close the case with uniform speed, thus not convenient in using.